


No answer to be heard

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drowning, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Will?" George called when he couldn't see his mate anywhere. Had Will got out of the water and gone somewhere? But no answer was to be heard.
Kudos: 14





	No answer to be heard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is just piece of fiction, please don't spam it to anyone or repost anywhere, thanks :D

"Will can you fucking stop," George snapped when his mate splattered some water on him for the thousands time. 

They were staying in some Airbnb in some small village in the middle of nowhere. Will had had some video idea and George had promised to come too to help with the filming. They had managed to film for the day and as the house was near a lake they decided to take a trip to swim. Except the water was way too cold for George's liking so he just sat on the dock.

"Come on, don't be such a pussy!" Will laughed before sending some water to wet George's t-shirt even more.

"If you do that once more I'm gonna take the first bus out of here and leave you to film your video by yourself," George threatened.

"Okay okay," Will lifted his hands to air as a sign of giving up. He seemed to realize George was actually getting annoyed and was wise enough to leave it there. 

"Fucking bellend," George murmured under his breath before turning back to his phone and wiping its screen dry from the droplets of water. 

George checked and answered some of his emails and messages. Then he found his way to Twitter. It was pretty calming, the sun was shining warmly and sounds of birds singing and Will's splashing filled his ears.

George had just liked one of Alex's new tweets when he realized something felt off. His stomach turned into a knot as he subconsciously realized what was wrong before it hit him. It was too quiet. He couldn't hear Will's splashing or anything. George snapped his head up and scanned the lake and near banks.

"Will?" George called when he couldn't see his mate anywhere. Had Will got out of the water and gone somewhere? But no answer was to be heard.

"Will if this is some sick joke now is time to end it", George was feeling more and more anxious. He moved his gaze to the lake's surface waiting for Will to emerge from the water and laugh at him. But nothing happened. If this was prank George would be mad for it forever. But as seconds ticked past he was more and more ready to just forgive it. If Will would just be okay.

George's eyes sweeped the surface now differrently. Where he would start looking for his friend? He didn't believe it was a joke anymore. And if it was, he was ready to be laughed at. 

There! He saw few bubbles rise to the surface a little bit farther away. Without thinking George took some running steps, jumped and dived next to them. The water was cold but he didn't think about it as he tried to see something in the darkness. He swam deeper and deeper looking for his mate. His heart was thumping hard and the knot in his stomach grew bigger every passing second.

George was almost out of oxygen when he saw it. That eerie orangish color of skin underwater. He swam closer and almost gasped some water in shock. He felt his insides froze. His brain emptied from every thought.

No. No. No!

Will was just floating there unmovingly. Eyes closed and his hair looking like a halo surrounding his head. 

George gathered all his willpower and snapped out of his shock. He swam to his friend and grasped Will's hand. The hand felt strange, lifeless. For George's dismay he couldn't pull Will up with him. He just didn't move. George tried to yank harder but nothing happened.

Fuck fuck fuck. 

Will's foot was tangled to some old fishing net.

George tried to get hold of his panick. He could feel his own lack of oxygen and all the seconds that ticked past. He had to get Will to the surface before it was too late. He didn't have time to get more oxygen. George tried to not think about being too late, not to think about drowning. 

Blood. Blood. Blood.

The net teared into his palms when he tried to get his mate free, but George didn't mind. He would get Will out of there whatever it would took.

The net gave up just before George felt like he was drowning too. He grapped Will's arm again and now he could pull his mate with him. 

Kick. Kick. Kick. 

George started to kick with all his might, which wasn't much in the moment. His muscles felt drained and his vision went black time to time. He had to keep himself from gasping the water in. But he kept going fueled by pure adrenaline and desperation.

Breathing felt so good when he finally broke the surface. But he couldn't give moment of rest to his aching muscles as he had to get Will to the shore. 

\---

"Will, WILL, WILL!"

George tried to wake his mate as he dragged him from the water. 

"Please, please please."

George cried when he couldn't find pulse and pressed his mouth to Will's one to start CPR.

"Help, Help! HELP!"

George shouted while trying to make his mate's heart to beat on its own. Tears flowed down his cheecks.

"Will ambulance is coming, don't you fucking give up, don't give up, don't give up." 

George sobbed his hands getting more and more tired. Will's chest was slippery from George's blood which kept pulsing from his gashes.

"No, no, NO!" 

George screamed when paramedics pried him away from Will. He needed to keep going, he needed to make sure that Will would be okay. He needed to keep Will in this world or...

"DON'T HELP ME, HELP HIM, HELP HIM, HELP HIM!"

George protested as one of the paramedics tried to wrap him to a blanket. His eyes were fixated to Will.

"He can't die, don't let him die, he can't die, he can't die." 

George repeated his mantra over and over again as the paramedics put defibrator to Will's chest.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

George felt strangely empty as he watched how Will jolted from the electric shocks which kept increasing by every failed try. It was over, he was too late, he hadn't done enough. 

He hadn't done enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the (kinda) open ending, the second chapter just didn't want to be written...but if someone wants it really much, leave a comment and I will see if it gives me some motivation to write more:D


End file.
